


Sticky Situation: Pleasant Surprise

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [64]
Category: Black Panther (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Lemon, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Things heat up with Spidey and Shuri with one wild night in Wakanda. First posted as a chapter on my blog on February 10th, 2018.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Shuri
Series: A Sticky Situation [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 27





	Sticky Situation: Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on February 10th, 2018 . While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Pleasant Surprise(Shuri)**

Throughout his life, Peter Parker, the Amazing Spider-Man, finds himself in many interesting situations. One of the situations he least expects to find himself in, much to his ever lasting enjoyment, is the person in bed right next to him. Namely, in all of his most depraved fantasies, Peter never thinks he will find himself in bed with Shuri, the Princess of Wakanda.

A few seconds pass with Shuri looking over him with a soft smile. Peter wraps an arm around her as Shuri moves over to straddle his waist.

“Hey. How are you doing?”

“Good after last night. But now that we're still here, I would hate to grow bored.”

A hand on the sheets pulls them back and reveals Peter's body. Shuri's eyes follow down to his manhood with interest. The Princess reaches down and clasps the underside of his cock to give it a firm squeeze. Peter feels the tension rise up inside of him, and he thought she was done with him tonight.

“But, I don't think that I'm going to grow bored with you. Do you?”

A lick shows Shuri's many talents. The Princess slides her tongue around Peter's head and then eases down the length. She worships a piece of manhood which gave her so much pleasure the night before and is going to give her so much pleasure again.

“NO!”

Those words bring Shuri's lips around the head of his cock to suck him. Her talented mouth, perfect for oral pleasure, slides down onto Peter's manhood. The swollen lips smack against him and make Peter's cock just swell a little bit into her mouth. The warmth of Shuri's throat guides him in.

A hand reaches down to cup the balls. Still full after what they engage in the night before. Shuri cannot help and meld the balls into her hand. The soft touches make Peter rise up off of the bed and go deeper into Shuri's waiting mouth. The vixen's mouth hallows out and she takes him deeper.

The hint of what's to come really riles Shuri up. His hands against the back of her short hair guide the African goddess down. She slaps down onto his base and releases.

The web slinger's fingers guide against her head. Sucking the cock of this great American hero, Spider-Man, causes a sense of giddiness. To see him helpless before her mouth gives Shuri a boot of ego.

The long slurp brings his cock out of her mouth. She can feel him tense. A nail dragging down the base of his cock sends Peter almost spiraling over in pleasure.

“And I need a reminder how how good that mouth is.”

The web slinger feels her lips leave his cock and then another part of her body comes in contact with another part of his. Shuri's tight and tasty pussy hangs in front of his mouth. He leans in and kisses the lips of it, worshipping the Princess. His tongue digs in to her pussy.

Shuri closes her eyes and feels Peter's tongue inside of her. Last night, they made love, showered together, and drifted off to bed. And now, they're just going to get dirty all over again. Every twist of his tongue hits her. She leans in and rewards his cock with a long kiss on the head before sucking on it.

The sucking of his cock only prompts Peter to eat his lover even more. The tasty pussy, the tarty taste causes Peter's hunger t only double. He wants to get her nice and wet so Peter can fuck her lights out later. His hands brush against Shuri's legs and feels how muscular they are.

Shuri clenches onto him and rewards good work with some good work of her own. The sucking only brings Peter further over the edge with an endless amount of pleasure. The fun doubles when Shuri's mouth works him over. She sucks him deep and releases his cock out of her mouth.

The groan follows with Peter's eyes clouding over with an amazing amount of lust building over him. Shuri really is able to adapt to push all of his buttons and pleasure his prick. She slides around him and canvases every area for his wet warm mouth.

And he does neglect her needs either. The two ramp up this mutual oral sex. The sucking and slurping and mutual pleasure only hits a new level the further Peter ramps up his actions.

Peter's hot cum spills into the back of Shuri's mouth first. She laps it up with hunger dancing in her dark eyes. Each ooze of the rich taste fills up her mouth.

She moans deeply around the manhood and sucks him as hard as humanly possible. Peter's fingers respond by dancing against the back of Shuri's legs and eating her pussy like there's no tomorrow.

The end comes for both of them at the same time. The rush of Shuri's wet pussy connects to the powerful man's face. She drives it into his face and then pulls back to allow his tongue to dance against her.

The two pull away from each other. Shuri puts a hand on his cock and squeezes it. Peter stands up at attention in more ways than one.

He rises up and grabs her by the waist before flipping her down onto the bed. A look of amusement passes over Shuri's face. The amusement quickly gives away to pleasure, namely the pleasure she receives with getting Peter's hands over her chest. A couple deep breaths come from her.

Those burning eyes hit Peter hard. She rubs her pussy against him when rising up on the bed. Peter attempts to draw this out just enough. His hands sink against her and squeezes her chest.

“So, how badly do you want this?”

“Well, you're grinding on top of me. I think you're smart enough to figure it out.”

The heated opening touches his cock head just makes Peter get ever so closer to her. He almost pushes in and at the very last instant, pulls out completely to leave her down on the bed and breathless. Breathless from his touch and everything that he can give her.

Suddenly, Shuri finds his strong hands maneuvering her over. Her ass sticks out for him to grasp firmly in the air. Peter pushes his fingers against her lower back and sends a tingling thrill over her.

“Touch me again!”

Peter touches her one more time and drives the thickness of his cock against Shuri's wet pussy. He comes close to sliding inside and then makes her tingle.

“I'll touch you all night long.”

A grab of her ass and then Peter lines himself up for her. The very familiar feel of her tight pussy, which it just summons Spider-Man.

Finally, finally, Shuri feels the length of Spider-Man driving into her depths. The feeling of her wet pussy clamps down onto him. Peter pulls almost all the way out and drives into her.

“YES! Touch me right there!”

A spot on her lower back ends up being a lightning rod for pleasure. He leans in and nibbles on Shuri's back. His hands keep caressing her. Measured thrusts follow and stretch Shuri out. She cannot get enough of his length and girth to push into her. The ride continues.

The web slinger's hand's crawl up her body at every angle. Every single touch just light Shuri up. The deeper Spider-Man pulls out and slams into her. His hands smack against Shuri's thick ass. He pulls out and then guides his hands onto her body.

The tightening around his manhood makes this encounter feel really good. The web slinger guides his hands over her body. Peter groans when feeling her.

“Keep going!”

Shuri clutching onto the bed sheets shows how much she wants this. The web slinger pulls almost all the way out of her and drives himself into her. A smack on her thick rear sends Shuri over the edge with increasing pleasure. He guides those fingers over her body.

No desire to stop. She tightens around Spider-Man and just slides a finger down Shuri's body. The pleasure she shows by her dripping pussy. Spider-Man pulls almost all the way out of her and then slams himself into her. A loud crack echoes with Spider-Man entering her from behind.

“Having fun?”

“More than I can...ever imagine!”

Spider-Man finds it enjoyable to be deep inside of her. Each thrust drives the web slinger deeper inside. His balls slap against Shuri's thighs the further he pushes inside of her. He leans in and grabs her ample chest before squeezing it.

Each touch makes Shuri feel even better. The touches go even more frantic as her desire just builds up a little bit further over the edge. Spider-Man holds onto her hips and keeps driving into her.

Spider-Man pulls out of her and leaves his cock at the edge of her.

“It's not nice to.....OOOOH!”

Most of his length spears into her. Spider-Man's hands wrap around her waist and keeps driving inside. The balls keep smacking against her, the deeper and faster he goes. Spider-Man holds her waist tightly and keeps sliding into her with ease. The pleasure only increases.

“Is it now? Is it not nice to do this?”

The web slinger pushes his finger over her nipple and sends her a bit further over the edge.

“Very...very nice!”

“I'm glad. I'm really glad.”

Spider-Man pulls almost all the way out of her and drives into her. The depths he plunges into her hole makes this feel really good. Spider-Man holds onto her chest and grabs onto her.

“YES! I know...that you're glad! Keep this up! Don't...don't stop! Never stop!”

He rides out her orgasm. A few more thrusts allow him to explore her insides. The shapely curves pushing into his hands allows Spider-Man's muscles to tense up. He redoubles his will power to prevent from going off inside. It takes a couple of minutes before he pulls completely back.

Spider-Man pulls out and Shuri rolls over her. Shuri's hands wrap around Spider-Man's head and pushes onto his lap. Her dripping pussy comes close to sliding down onto him. Spider-Man holds onto her back and guides her so she's almost on top of his engorged prick.

“Time to get what I want.”

The determination in Shuri's eyes brings Spider-Man up to the full height. She grinds against him a little more. Her legs ensnare Spider-Man's waist the closer she gets onto him. She mounts the tip of his cock and almost pushes it into her. She slides almost all the way up and then guides down.

The two connect with each other. Their bodies meld together. Shuri's dripping hot center crashes down onto him.

“Oh, take that cock and get it in me. Deeper! Deep as you can go! Oh, that feels so good! I thought....I never thought it would feel so good. So good to be fucked so deeply! By you! By Spider-Man! Get it deeper inside! DEEPER!”

Spider-Man caresses her nipples and causes Shuri's mind to go into overdrive. The visual of his hands pleasuring her causes Shuri to rise up and drop down. The smack causes Shuri to go further and further down onto him. She takes him inside of her dripping hot hole.

“Spider....MAN!”

Shuri grabs onto the web slinger's shoulder and drives down onto him. Her mouth hangs open with increasing and ever lasting pleasure just hitting all of her pleasure points. Spider-Man pinches her nipples and releases them.

The woman's tight center clamps down onto Spider-Man's hard cock. She breaths in and takes more of Spider-Man inside of her body. The loud crack echoes and brings Spider-Man further into her. He holds her and pushes Shuri deep onto him. She holds onto him and grabs Spider-Man's neck to let out another pleasurable shriek.

“Keep it up. Don't stop. Don't slow down. Oh, please, don't you dare slow down for me.”

“No intention.”

The tightness around him makes Spider-Man get further and deeper into her. His balls slap her and make Shuri hold on for the most impressive ride possible.

The seconds tick up and the depths Spider-Man goes becomes more impressive. His hands reach underneath and cups her ass to guide Shuri down onto him. The river of cum coming out of her opens the gate for Peter to slide into her with ease. She clamps down onto him.

“Closer. Aren't you?”

“Mmm, maybe. Are you going to work for it?”

Shuri slaps her thighs down onto him and takes Spider-Man a little bit deeper inside of her. Spider-Man holds her ass and squeezes it to make her pleasure just spread.

“I....I...keep going!”

Spider-Man does keep going and Shuri can't help and feel a thrill of what's going on. She rides out her orgasm all over his cock. The tension of his muscles with the balls smacking against her. They get closer with each tick of the clock. Spider-Man holds onto her and delves deeper inside of her.

Shuri almost blanks out for a second. The thought of having Spider-Man drive into her insides and give pleasure spurs her on. It spurs her and makes her spend herself on this cock.

The trickle of juices start into the river. Spider-Man holds his hands on her back and guides her down. He keeps going with several rapid-fire thrusts. The two continue to go at it.

The first warm blast of seed fires into Shuri. Shuri clamps down onto him. The slow, milking motions of her pussy around his cock. Shuri slides down onto him. A hungry expression locks her eyes down onto him just the second his mouth locks onto her nipples.

Spider-Man groans when feeling Shuri's tight, warm, crevice. His balls slap against her when losing a fair amount of momentum until he finishes spilling his seed inside of her. He enjoys the ride while it lasts while sucking Shuri's bouncing breasts and grabbing her ass.

The end comes with both of them finishing with a sputter. Shuri pulls away from Spider-Man and turns around to present herself.

It does not take that much time before Spider-Man dives in for some more fun.

**End.**


End file.
